¿Por qué me tratas así?
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Songfic de Wisin y Yandel. ¿Qué pasaría si por un "error" tu amada te hiciera sentir menos y to pagando el precio? "Alice, ¿por qué me tratas así?"


Yo: Bienvenidos a OTRO SONGFIC!

Shun: Primero Gackt, luego GazettE, ¿quién sigue?

Yo: Wisin y Yandel

Shun: ._.U Me callo

Yo: Será un ShunxAlice y FabiaxShunxAlice

Shun: ¿PERO QUE CARA...

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE!

* * *

(Por que Me Tratas Así? Como Si No Fuera nada)  
Hablame claro si me quieres (entiendo que es tiempo de hablar y poner todo claro)  
Hablame claro si me amas (qué es lo que tú quieres? Tú me dices)  
Hablame claro y dime la verdad  
Hablame claro y deja de seguir mintiéndome

Era una noche normal... para todos, excepto para...

- OTRA VEZ TARDE? - Gritó una pelinaranja - ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?

- Alice, lo lamento mucho - dijo un pelinegro llegando tarde de su trabajo con una maleta - Es que...

- DE SEGURO ANDAS CON ESA ZORRA DE FABIA! - Gritó Alice furiosa - ¿VERDAD, SHUN?

- Ya te dije que no tiene nada que ver! - dijo Shun algo molesto

- sigues mintiéndome! - gritó Alice más furiosa que nada yéndose a su habitación

- Alice, espera! - dijo Shun pero Alice la sacó de la habitación

- NO TE QUIERO VER AHORA SHUN! - Gritó Alice furiosa y le cerró la puerta a Shun en su cara.

- Alice - dijo Shun entre lágrimas y susurró - ¿Qué he hecho?

Porque Me Tratas Asi? Asi Asi Como Si NO Fuera nada  
sigues mintiéndome y eso a mi no me agrada  
Porque Me Tratas Asi? Asi Asi Como Si NO Fuera nada (no se puede)  
sigues mintiendome y eso a mi no me agrada.

Hace varios años, Shun y Alice eran una pareja de esposos muy felices. Ambos se amaban con el corazón y con el alma. Hasta que Fabia llegó a su vida. El principio lo tomaron bien, pero en una fiesta, una tal Sellon, quien estaba celosa de que Alice fuera esposa de Shun y ella no, drigó a Shun y a Fabia para hacerle creer a Alice que se enamoraron y tuvieron sexo, cuando en realidad, Sellon desnudó casi a ambos, y los manoseó hasta que se vinieran, mientras ellos no sabían qué pasaba porque estaban drogados y por tanto inconscientes, y los dejó en la cama, Fabia sobre Shun, y quién sabe como los posicionó en poses comprometedores, y cuando Alice lo supo, el plan de Sellon cobró frutos. Desde entonces, Alice odia a Shun y ya intento divorciarse varias veces, y también odia a Fabia. Alice piensa que Shun nunca va a cambiar y comvierte su mundo de alegría en un mundo de dolor, sufrimiento y venganza contra Shun. El pobre sufría sin saber qué pasaba, hasta que un día Sellon se lo dijo. Shun corrió para decírselo a Alice, pero ella nunca le creyó. Le pidió perdón muchas veces y ella lo negaba.

(Wisin)  
(hey! chica no es correcto lo que estas haciendo, escúchame bien)  
Y Dia a Dia luchando para que todo mejore  
Si he fallado algun dia te pido  
que me perdones pero no me abandones (No)  
Se Supone  
Mami Quedate No Jueges Con Mis Controles  
Tomas Venganza por lo malo que he hecho  
SIente La Invasion Y Siempre Ande Derecho  
Y Sigues Al Acecho Partiendome El Pecho.  
(Oye Yo Sigo Desecho)

Y no sólo eso, Shun se sentía harto de su relación, lo torturaba y lo hacía sentir que no vale nada, excepto cuando estaban en la cama, o cuando Shun le daba dinero a Alice. Pero en lo demás, lo despreciaba. Shun hizo de todo para mejorar y Alice ni aún así lo nota.

Porque Me Tratas Asi? Asi Asi Como Si NO Fuera nada (no es correcto lo que estás haciendo)  
sigues mintiendome (eso yo no lo puedo permitir!) y eso a mi no me agrada (chica, tú sabes que tu eres mi vida. ¿Qué te pasa?)  
Porque Me Tratas Asi? Asi Asi Como Si NO Fuera nada  
sigues mintiendome (Yo no sé qué te pasa) y eso a mi no me agrada.

- Ya no sé qué hacer - dijo Shun en un callejón con un castaño - Alice me desprecia y me golpea, me maltrata y eso me duele mucho - dijo llorando y apoyándose en una pared cayendo de rodillas - He mejorado en todo y ella ni siquiera lo nota.

- No sé qué pasará con ella, pero... ¿Le preguntaste qué le pasa? - dijo Dan a su lado

- Millones de veces - Shun - Y ella me recuerda todo lo malo de mí... - en eso empezó a llorar mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo quien también estaba consternado por lo de Alice.

(Wisin)  
(Yo Solo Se Que Bueno)  
Para Ti Soy Un Juguete Entre Los Moquetes  
Cuando Te Doy Billete Soy El Caballete  
Cuando Cae La Noche Soy Un Simple Paquete  
Baja El Piquete Yo No Soy Un Soquete  
Soy El Mismo hombre Que aquella noche te doy abrigo  
tu macho tu amigo tu me dices si sigo  
tu juraste ante Dios siempre estar conmigo  
de tus lagrimas yo soy testigo.

- ¡TU PROMETISTE QUE ESTARÍAMOS JUNTOS Y FELICES! - Gritó Shun - ¡Y AHORA ME HACES PAGAR TODO LO MALO! DIME, ¿SÓLO SOY UN JUGUETE PARA TÍ?

- Cállate - dijo Alice muy furiosa -Para empezar, nunca debiste haberte acostado con esa Fabia!

- YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES ASÍ! - Gritó Shun llorando adoloridamente entre lágrimas - ¡FUE CULPA SE SELLON!

- Oh, mentiras, excusas! - Alice enojada - Me hartaste! - en eso se va a su habitación y cierra la puerta con fuerza y Shun empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Por qué, Dios? - Shun llorando - Por qué?

Porque Me Tratas Asi? Asi Asi Como Si NO Fuera Nada (Chica, tu sabes que yo valgo mucho. Tu sabes)  
sigues mintiendome y eso a mi no me agrada  
Hablame claro si me quieres (Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?)  
Hablame claro si me amas (W con Yandel)  
Hablame claro y dime la verdad  
Hablame claro y deja de seguir mintiendome. (PERFECTO! Lo que tú digas!)

- Alice - dijo Shun todo adolorido por lo que Alice le hizo.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Alice muy furiosa

- ¿Por qué me tratas así? - dijo Shun

- Por qué? - dijo Alice enojada y sin vacilar - PORQUE ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME VEAS LA CARA DE IDIOTA! YA SUFRÍ CON KLAUS UNA VEZ Y NO VOLVERÁ A OCURRIR! CON KLAUS ME PASÓ LO MISMO Y ME PIDIÓ DISCULPAS. YO COMO UNA TONTA ACEPTÉ Y ME ENGAÑÓ DE NUEVO. PERO NO VOLVERÉ A CAER, POR ESO TE HARÉ SUFRIR HASTA QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE CORAZÓN Y NO COMO LO HACES!

A Shun se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos... Así que sólo alcanzó a decir a la puerta a punto de salir...

- Quiero el divorcio - dijo Shun con voz quebrada y se fue...

Alice al escucharlo estaba... DESTRUIDA! Su plan era que Shun sí se arrepintiera según ella y en lugar de eso, lo alejó para siempre de su vida. Corrió a su habitación para llorar adoloridamente

- Qué he hecho? Qué he hecho? - gritaba Alice llorando

(Wisin)  
(Yo pensaba que noestro amor era verdadero.  
Es imposible tener que aceptar...  
Que tú quieres convertir esta relación en algo feo.  
¿Qué te pasa?  
W con Yandel, Victor "el nazi", Tainy!  
Quiero que sepas que... no me vas a ver más)

Fin?

* * *

Yo: Ta-dá!

Shun: O.o WTF?

Yo: Dejen reviews, y toda la cosa... Bye!


End file.
